Rin's Sugar Race 5000
by Lobchael
Summary: Rin cant get enough of that sweet Earth realm candy and now he gets a chance to slip down to Earth without anyone supervising him. Will he take the chance?


**Rin's sugar race 5000.**

_**Genre:**_ Humor/Friendship/Medical Exam?

_**Characters:**_ Rin Tsubokura / Hanataro Yamada and Matsumoto Rangiku

_**A/N:**_ I do not own Bleach or any of the characters, they all belongs to Tite Kubo.

_**Summary:**_ Rin cant get enough of that sweet Earth realm candy and now he gets a chance to slip down to Earth without anyone supervising him. Will he take the chance?

_**Warnings for OCC, Randomness and some naught hints from Matsumoto.  
Rin is a boy no matter what you say.  
And this is like a free chapter to The Candy Thief with hints to **__**Hitsugaya's Medical Exam.**__**  
You should read them first; just check my page for it.  
R&R you know the drill and no flames.**_

--

Rin Tsubokura was on cleaning duty this week.  
And when you are a thin and scrawny boy like Rin, cleaning duty in the 12th Division meant a lot of hard work and heavy lifting.  
The storeroom was filled with failed experiment and test results waiting for someone to file them.  
And that someone was little Rin Tsubokura.  
Matsumoto hadn't returned from the Earth realm for a long time now and his candy craving had returned.  
She usually brought him whatever he wanted ever since that night when he broke into her apartment in search for her 'candy' which turned out to be her newly bought underwear.  
After an explanation and some yelling he hade been given candy from he on a regular basis.  
Some times they talked for hours and he really like her company.  
But maybe she liked to talk to him so much because he didn't stare at her epic boobies all the time.  
He knew they were there but he was better raised than to stare at a woman's chest.  
Now she was away on some long mission and wouldn't return for some more days.  
As he pulled out another huge wooden crate from the dark storeroom Rin slipped on a blank spot on the floor successfully pulling the crate over him.  
Laying under the now broken crate, feeling kind of crushed, Rin spots a strange golden device dangling over his head.  
It sort of reminds him of a Walkman or a CD player with some strange cables on its back.  
He manages to crawl out and tip the crate right again.  
The device had an instruction manual with it.  
Thinking that he deserves a break Rin sits down and starts to read about the strange thingy.  
The protocol tells him that the device is called a Room Jumper, but it doesn't seem to work as it was suppose to do.  
Instead of be able to move great distances and even into different realms the device could only link itself to the Earth realm and back.  
It was scraped as the Seireitei didn't need another portal device as the already got the Seireitei Gate.  
Then after some more reading Rin's smile grew wide.  
This teleporter could send him to earth and back in no time.  
And no one would ever know, as he doesn't have to move through the gate.  
Sneaking out of the storeroom and into the changing room he slipped in his favorite human outfit.  
A new pair of white clean sneakers, baby blue pants with red pockets and decoration straps on the back, his armless hoodie with the burning lollipop on and his many multi colored bracelets.  
After that he sneaked back into the storeroom and looked the door.  
He would just go down to earth and back and no one would ever know.  
Typing in the coordinates on the device, Rin braced himself and pushed the launch button.  
A sparkling light engulfed him and a strong tingling feeling spread out over his body.  
Sort of that feeling you get when your arm falls asleep.  
He hade to close his eyes hard not to be blinded and that everything feels like it becomes warm around him.  
Slowly opening his eyes Rin was standing in the middle of the streets in Karakura Town.  
Letting out a huge sigh he then realized that all of the people around him had stopped and stared at him.  
He hade just appeared out of nowhere in a blinding light.  
"Excuse me." Was all he could say as he rushed pass the crowd.  
First he needed to orientate himself and then he could get some sweet candy and be back before anyone knew he was gone.

--

Hanataro Yamada was having a bad day.  
First a kid had puked in the soda section, a fat woman hade scolded him for not having chocolate dipped bacon and the register was not giving any receipts.  
'Chocolate dipped bacon, who wants to eat that?' He thought with a sigh.  
He really didn't like being in the human world sometimes.  
Sure it was nice that human treated him with slightly more respect than the shinigamis in Seireitei but it was still not like home here.  
And to make things worse he could easily recognize the fringe walking around in the candy section of the mini mart.  
Walking over to the candy shelves and gently grabbing the person by the collar of his black hoodie.  
"You are not suppose to eat that before you have paid for it Tsubokura-san!"  
Rin looked up in chock that some one knew his name, candy sticking out of his mouth.  
He hade totally forgot that you half to pay for everything while on earth.  
In Seireitei costs of what you eat are debited of your paycheck each month.  
"Hanataro-san? What are you doing here?" He mumbles still with the red cherry candy cane sticking out from his mouth.  
"I'm working in waiting for the next mission to arrive." Hana said with a forced smile as he pulls the candy cane from Rin's mouth.  
"You can't afford this all of this right?" He then point at the large pile of candy that Rin already had putted down his pockets and backpack.  
"Oh crap I forgot to bring any Earth realm money at all!"  
"Rin-san you cant just take stuff, that's stealing!"  
Rin then remembers how he got there in the first place and smiles up triumphantly.  
"Well then I just half to go back to Seireitei and bring back money right?"  
He then drags Hanataro with him further down the store to get out of view from the other costumers.  
"Watch this!" The he flips the coordinates back in and hits the launch button.  
Nothing happens.  
"Watch what?" Hanataro asks as Rin starts to push the button over and over again.  
"Why isn't my teleporter working? Why aren't I sent back?"  
The small device started to blink with a bright red color and then fell silent.  
"Maybe the batteries have run out?" Hanataro tried.  
"NONONO! This cant be happening! I must return before the other finds out…" Right there Rin stopped himself from finishing the last sentence.  
"Finds out what?"  
"Umm... Well I am on a… Mission! Yes I am on a mission to try to teleport myself back to Seireitei but now my device is out of fuel."  
'Damn I am a good liar when I need to be. Hanataro is a shinigami first and my friend second so I need to keep him out of this until I can get the stupid thing to work again.' He thought quickly.  
"Will you help me recharge this thing?"  
Hanataro couldn't believe that Rin would lie about something like this so he agreed to help his friend out.  
The Captain of the 12th Division was very odd so this all was really not that strange.  
It appeared like the device was recharging itself slowly as a small tiny gage with red and green light were slowly filling up.  
It would be full in a couple of hours.  
'I hope the others don't find out that I'm gone until then!' Rin thought nervously as he tried to keep his face on in front of Hanataro.

--

The duo strolled down the street after Hanataro had gotten his boss approval to show his 'Cousin' around the town.  
Rin had even borrowed some money from Hanataro to be able to pay for everything that he picked up.  
Sucking on a bright red lollipop with the sun in his eyes life seemed pretty well right now.  
"Why mustn't the other find out about this?"  
"Well you see that this device is a new teleporter and the others in Seireitei don't know about it yet! This is sort of a test run!"  
Hanataro seemed happy with that answer and continued to walk with his friend.  
Hanataro was dressed in a kind of dull outfit, brown pants, black slick shoes and a simple white shirt.  
They walked around the shopping district and Rin borrowed money three more times from Hana.  
"Why did you come here without any money?"  
"Well it was a test run, so I didn't know that it would take this long to get back." Rin lied.  
"Then why did you get into your human outfit? And why can other people see you?"  
"That's… hummm… Well I did take a trip-pill so that I could carry candy and talk with humans if I would get stranded here."  
"Trip-pill?"  
"Yes it's like a gigai pill but I don't need a artificial human body for it! It only works for a couple of more hours although, then after that I will be invisible for humans again." That was true and it felt good not lying all the time.  
"And the outfit?"  
"I like to look good and with the effect of the pill it would look silly if I would have my research clothing on." Dam it another lie.  
A quick flash of light catches Rin's eyes and he spins around to see what it was.  
"WHAT IS THAT?" He screams out and points with his both hands against the boardwalk.  
"Humm? That is a Carnival! Why?"  
Rin's eyes were as big as plates as he started to jump up and down.  
"Can we go? Please please please?"  
"Well I don't know, my wallet is getting quite thin and aren't you on a mission?"  
"Its recharging still and that looks like fun!" Rin's answer quickly and taps the device on his belt hard.  
"Well ok then." Hanataro says and are forcefully pulled into the carnival area by a hyper happy Rin.

--

*Meanwhile in Seireitei*

"Has anybody seen Rin? He isn't in his cubical and he isn't in the basement either, which by the way were locked!" Mayuri Kurotsuchi yells out.  
"Haven't seen him boss." Came the quick reply from the busy scientists.  
'He isn't in the basement and not in his cubical… Were the hell are you?' Mayuri thought silently as he started to search through the boxes that Rin hade been staking around in the cramp cellar room.

--

Rin was stuffed with more candy that he even thought was possible.  
His tiny belly couldn't hold very much and the super fast and sometimes scary rides in the Carnival had made him throw up almost all the candy he had been stuffing down his throat.  
Right now he was feeling nauseous and really didn't want to go on another ride.  
But something was wrong with Hanataro, he had been hyper after the first merry-go-round and now he wanted to test everything.  
After some arguing Rin accepted to go on the Paris wheel but that because it was the slowest.  
The ride went slow and the night sky was filled with a million stars.  
'Night sky?' Rin suddenly thought.  
"Its night already? I have been gone for hours!"  
Hanataro looked confused at his friend in the small cart.  
"Well yes, and you golden thingy has been charged for quite sometime."  
Rin looked down at the golden teleport device on his belt and yes it was fully charged.  
He had been having too much fun to even notice the green flashing light on it.  
"Oh crap, I need to get down quickly! The trip-pill is wearing of and people will get suspected if two guys went up and only one comes down!"  
"Need help?" A calm and quite scary voice says behind them.  
Slowly turning around the two small boys are confronted by Captain Mayuri Kurotsuchi from the 12th Division.  
"C-Captain. I don't… I mean… I am in trouble hu?"  
A sly smile was all that Rin got for an answer.  
Showing a similar device on his own belt Mayuri grabs Rin by the neck and lifts him up.  
"I pay you back some time Hanataro-san!" Rin says with a weak smile.  
And with that the both of them was gone, leaving a very confused Hanataro in the cart.  
'Rin would need to explain all this very soon!' He thought as the Paris wheel slowly turned around and around.

--

"Wanna know how I knew where you were?" Mayuri asked the terrified boy in front of him.  
Rin doesn't even get a chance to say anything as his Captain starts the whole story about the device and how they are all linked together, so when Rin went down to Earth realm it was easy for Mayuri to follow him.  
"And because you skipped work, I presume that you will stay all weekend to catch up?"  
"Yes Sir I will!" Rin manages to answer.  
"Only one thing to do now, as you know all who that go to the Earth realm must take a full medical exam upon returning to Seireitei?"  
Rin knows and still remembers with much embarrassment what Nemu Kurotsuchi the Lieutenant of the 12t Division and daughter of the Captain did to him last time.  
"Well Nemu is buys right now, so I think that it will be me who gives your medical exam, and I'm not even close to be as gentle as Nemu is!"  
"WHAT?" Rin screams as his Captain chuckles hard.  
'Oh this is going to hurt!' Rin thought as his Captain puts on a green rubber glove.

--

The following day Rin tries to walk as normally as he possible can but it's hard with as the strange things that his own Captain did to his butt and back.  
And only to make things worse a big busty blonde figure comes running against him.  
"Hi little Tsubokura-chan!" Matsumoto Rangiku the Lieutenant from the 10th Division yells and gives the small boy a big hug.  
Being picked up and pushed into two of the biggest breasts in the whole Seireitei isn't bad, its just that she always gives him a super hard hug and he's already sore allover his back from different needles and strange tests.  
And her super bad habit to always giving him a quick spank-slap on his butt every now and then, as a reminder what happened before in his room.  
"Don't worry little Rin-chan, I will not slap your buns today because I heard from Nemu what had happened to you, so I bought this healing and cooling salve in Earth realm!"  
"Yeah what of it?" Rin manages to mumble out from her ample bosom.  
"We are going back to your place and you are going to strip naked for me and then I will rub this on your back and tushy!" She answers with a sly smile.  
Rin manages to brake free from something most men would never want to leave.  
"What? No thanks, I don't need that stuff I promise!" Rin manages to muster out.  
Just the though of Rangiku rubbing his back and butt makes him warm between his legs.  
"Its not like you have a choice no is it?"  
And with that Matsumoto Rangiku carries away a flailing and struggling Rin Tsubokura to her room.  
But what happens in there is another chapter for itself.

Fin.

--

**There we go with more to come!  
****A free chapter connected to both The Candy Thief and the Hitsugaya's Medical Exam fics written by me.  
****R&R and no flames.  
****Hope you like it!**


End file.
